Enhanced modulation schemes—those having an order higher than 64-Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (“QAM”)—will eventually be deployed in mobile networks. The motivation for this is that mobile networks can offer better performance using enhanced modulation schemes (e.g., 256-QAM) than when using lower order modulation schemes (e.g., 64-QAM). For example, using an enhanced modulation scheme increases a mobile network's spectral efficiency.